It All Started with A Single Touch
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: I love my brothers! They are all so kind to me! Giotto-nii is very smart, gentle and loving. While, Tsunayoshi-nii is the exact opposite of Giotto-nii. He's a little bit delinquent but he really loves me! But one day, why did they do that to me? What did I do wrong? It hurts... Everything hurts... Help me, Yamamoto! Yaoi. G27. 7227. 8027. Lemon. Rape. Mention of G2772 rape. Incest.
1. We Dirtied the Sky

Note:

**I used 'Tsunayoshi' to refer HDW!Tsuna and 'Tsuna' to refer Normal / Dame / Uke-licious Tsuna. **

**Giotto is 18 years old. **

**Tsunayoshi is 17 years old. **

**Tsuna and Yamamoto are 15 years old.**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's G27 (Giotto x Tsuna), 7227 (HDW!Tsuna x Tsuna), and 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing, as in **male x male** loves each other. This also contains a mention **of rape, as in non-consensual sex,** **moresome of G2772 and incest**. If this subject turns you off, which I really doubt it does or why else you open a story with two male characters as the main pairing? You had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**It All Started ****with**** A Single Touch ─ Prologue**

"**We Dirtied the Sky"**

Tick... Tick... Tick...

The sound of drop of waters was echoing from outside of the window, slowly but gradually turned louder and increasing. Beads of water started to fall progressively more, washing all of the impurities that lied inside of Namimori. At first, the drops of water were just drizzling lightly to the ground, quietly giving a relaxing rhythm that could cleanse the mind of anyone who would listen gently to the sound. Yet, seeing how angry and how dark the night sky was, it wouldn't be that hard to guess that the night was not going to be a very peaceful and solemn night after all.

And, there he was.

Sawada Tsuna was lying soullessly on his bed, faced upward, with his back was pressing the soft cushion of his bed. His head was laid gently on his pillow with the back of his hair pressed the fabric of his pillow closely. Both of his hands were put gently to the side of his body. Also, Tsuna was tilting his head to his right, trying so hard to breathe for a single breath of air.

While he was lying impassively on his bed, he couldn't help but to let his mind wandered aimlessly. There's just too much that had happened to him today.

'Why...? Why did they do that to me...?' pondered the young Vongola sadly in his mind.

It made him confused. Tsuna was so puzzled by what had just happened to him, to think that his loving brothers would do that to him. Tsuna didn't even bother to switch on his lights; his room was quite dark, but not a total blackout, instead it was simply filled with faint lights that were coming from the streets outside of his window.

It had been a long day for him and he was very tired about it. He really wanted the day to be ended peacefully because he was already very weary of everything that had happened today. But, it seemed that such wish was too much to even ask. His mind was so perplexed that he really couldn't help but to wonder pointlessly in his mind, trying so hard to think the most logical explanation.

'Why Giotto-nii? You used to be gentle and cared about me so much...' asked the small brunette sullenly in his mind.

Tsuna was referring to one of his brothers, Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu, when he thought about it in his mind. He and Giotto had about three years different. And, his look was quite similar to his older brother. Giotto had longer hair and thus, longer bangs covering his face, though he had the same spiky defying-gravity hairstyle like Tsuna. Giotto was also a blond. He had sunset-colored eyes that looked so beautiful if it was paired with his blond hair. The blond boy was also very smart and intelligent, definitely above average of someone on his age, and taller figure than his little brothers.

After remembering about his brother, Tsuna then tilted his head to the right and glanced a little to his big rectangular oak made window that was on the right side of his bed. And on the window, the window wasn't draped with its curtains, he could see beads of water were lying and reinforcing gradually on the sheet of glass, displaying perfect sprinkled droplets from the drizzles. And, he couldn't help but to wonder, yet again.

'Why Tsunayoshi-nii? Why did you do that to me? Have I hurt you somehow?' contemplated the brunette in his mind, still thinking so hard about it.

Now, Tsuna was referring his other brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, when he thought about it in his mind. He and Tsunayoshi had about two years different. And, his look was exactly quite identical to his older brother. They even really looked like identical twin, although his brother was a little bit taller than him. Tsunayoshi had the same spiky defying-gravity hairstyle like Tsuna and the color was brown, like a chestnut color. The only different that he had with Tsuna was his eyes. He had sunset-colored eyes that looked so daring and beautiful, just like Giotto. And, his sharp brown eyebrows were constantly furrowing as if he looked like he was persistently sad. Tsunayoshi was also very smart and intelligent, even though he was quite a trouble maker and also a delinquent.

After wondering uselessly about his brothers, Tsuna then looked sullenly to the windowpane and it only took him a moment to realize that it was drizzling a little, outside, and in moments, judging from the dark cloud that enveloped the village thoroughly embracing the stars with the dark shadow of its and made the night sky as dark as the color of onyx, Tsuna knew that it was going to rain heavily outside, eventually.

Also, the slight thundering sound from outside of his window and the increasing droplets of water that poured gradually outside were proving his guess rightly.

And, whenever he saw that it was raining outside, he couldn't help but to remember his certain Rain Guardian.

'It hurts... Everything hurts... Yamamoto... Help me... Please... Yamamoto... Help me...' said the Sky Guardian weakly to himself as he wished that a certain raven would come and save him from all the hurtful feelings.

Now, Tsuna was referring to one of his closest best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi, when he thought about him in his mind. Yamamoto was a baseball idol in Namimori Middle High. He also had a same class with Tsuna. The baseball jock had a raven spiky hair and sharp hazel eyes that seemed to be constantly sparkling with so much warmth. Takeshi was Tsuna's Rain Guardian. And, Tsuna couldn't help to remember about the raven after so much things had happened to him just now.

Lying without anything to do like this, it made him remember the nightmare that he had experienced just before, clearly as a blue sky in the summer time. Just before then... his loving and caring brothers, whom he really loved so much with all his heart, had just betrayed him, taking away his innocence brutally and hurting him.

They dirtied him with the greatest sin possible.

They raped him, betraying his love with that single touch.

And, Tsuna couldn't help but to wonder...

'Do you hate me, Giotto-nii? Tsunayoshi-nii? What did I do wrong?' thought the brunette boy in his mind as he then closed his eyes, letting painful tears falling down from his severely abused eyes.

Tsuna didn't know. He didn't want to know anymore. He didn't know what more that he was able to say. He didn't have anything's left. He had gone through so much pain for today. His throat was all dry because of the throaty cry that he did. His eyes were all abused severely with his tears when he cried in agonizing pain. Yet now, he could feel his brown eyes stinging so badly, as his tears were creeping down to his cheek.

'It hurts... Everything hurts... Why...? Why did you do that to me...? I loved both of you... But, why did you hurt me like that... ' thought the brunette boy painfully in his mind as he could feel a huge pain coming from his heart.

Tsuna didn't want to cry. He thought that it was already enough tears spent for today. But, there he was crying now. He couldn't believe that his brothers would hurt him like that. He felt another sharp pain was lunging on his chest, stabbing straightly to his heart, squeezing it tightly and made him feel like he was being choked or like being stabbed with knives, lots of rusty knives.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different room, a brunette with twin furrowing brows was sitting slightly on the side of his bed. His face looked like he was about to be burnt alive and his sunset-colored eyes were all filled with guilt, sadness, and regret. It really looked like he had done something so terrible, one that's ever imaginable to a man. He gritted his teeth harshly as if he was trying to hold back the unimaginable surge inside of his chest.

The guilty brunette then laid his auburn eyes on the window, trying so hard to fight away all his guilt from inside of his chest and there he could see it.

The sky was dark, as murky as possible, filled with something that was pretty much unfathomable. The boisterously loud rumbling of the thunder had marked that the heavy rain would inevitably fall from the grace of the murky clouds down to the impure land on below its shady curtains. He looked at the window closely and finally noticed the immense darkness that was enshrouding the sky.

Tsunayoshi then shivered when he noticed that it would be raining so hard again soon, the drops of the water would be falling down to the ground, washing away all the flaws and impurities from the land. Feeling helpless by the dark sky, he then looked away from the menacing views up from the sky, trying so hard to maintain his sanity and not just go away from it. Deep down, he secretly hoped that in minutes, he would be able to run away from the creeping darkness.

That's when he noticed that someone was opening his door.

He glanced away to look at his door and there he could see his brother, Giotto.

In front of him, there stand Giotto, his older brother. The blond was wearing a long sleeved perfectly stainless ivory white colored dress shirt, with his sleeves were all rolled up to his elbows, showing up a little bit of his tan skin, and a pair of black pants that fitted perfectly on his legs. While, the brunette was wearing a light blue colored tee, with number 72 was written on its front in white, and a pair of knee-high brown colored cargo pants that complimented his brown hair even more.

Looking at his brother, who happened to have the same guilty face like him, Tsunayoshi then decided to break the murky silence between them.

"How's Tsuna?" asked the brunette boy to his brother, his sunset-colored eyes turned murkier when he voiced out his little brother's name.

Knowing that his little brother was talking to him, the blond then looked up to see the source of the voice and decided to answer,

"He looks..." he paused for a moment, searching for the right word to even describe Tsuna's condition, then he added again, "... hurt."

Giotto then walked forward to the window where Tsunayoshi previously laid his eyes on, then after he arrived in front of the window, he turned his back and leaned it to the window, with his head leaning to the windowpane. The blond then observed the murky sky above him thoroughly, his sunset-colored eyes were locked deeply to the dark sky in front of him, and his face expression was filled with guilt and regret, just like Tsunayoshi.

"What have I done, Giotto? Why did I do that to him?" asked the brunette boy to his brother.

He then put both of his hands to his temples, regretting completely of what he had just done. His hands were all shakily moving and trembling in a rather repetitive ways. He was also gritting out his teeth in order to fight the mixed feelings inside of his chest that was about to explode.

Now, Tsunayoshi felt like he had turned into something so terrible to his little brother. He was the one that made Tsuna cried aloud. He shouted hurtful things to his little brother, breaking him apart to pieces. His voice that usually was comforting and warming to Tsuna had turned into something cold and hurtful. His caring face turned into something that he couldn't even describe anymore. He put Tsuna through a lot of pain. All of the pain that he had inflicted to his little brother was written pretty clearly in those abused chestnut eyes.

Feeling like he couldn't hold back his feelings, he then added again,

"We're supposed to be his brothers! We're supposed to love, protect and care him! But... we ended up hurting him! Mom trusted him to us, Giotto!" said Tsunayoshi guiltily to his brother, with his face expression turned darker and darker due to the eliciting guilt.

Tsunayoshi couldn't stand it if he had to live in such guilt like that! He's a good person. He cared about his little brother! He would always try his best to comfort Tsuna and would not ever hurt him like that. He needed to be forgiven and he would do anything that he could to just get Tsuna to forgive him.

Seeing that the brunette was looking all guilty like that, Giotto then decided to say,

"It's not _your_ fault, Tsunayoshi." said the blond boy calmly to his little brother. But, even though he said it calmly, all the words that he voiced out were filled with pain and regret.

Hearing such incredulous thing from his brother, Tsunayoshi then said,

"It's not _my_ fault? Giotto, are you insane?" shouted the brunette boy with a little bit anger in his voice.

After pausing for a moment, thinking whether he should embrace his guilt or not, Tsunayoshi then continued again,

"I...I raped him! H-h-he he... didn't want it! He struggled!" said the brunette boy loudly in regret, with his voice was almost breaking, as he could feel the guilt inside of him was growing even bigger when he worded that he had raped his little brother, Tsuna.

Suddenly, a voice was ringing continuously inside of his head. There he could hear someone was screaming and begging at him.

* * *

"_Tsunayoshi-nii! Please stop! It hurts!" said Tsuna to his brother when he could feel a sharp and piercing pain was suddenly emanating from his bottom._

_The intense pain started to creep out all over his body. Tsuna could feel the pain was very unbearable when he was being entered by his brother. He could feel it. It was very excruciating. It's like he was being ripped in two or three. The pain was creeping in his body, making it all way to his throat as he groaned out throatily in pain._

"_Shut up, Tsuna! It's because you wouldn't relax at all!" shouted Tsunayoshi angrily to his crying little brother._

_Tsuna could also notice that a little bit of blood drip down from inside of him due to the intense pain. Tsunayoshi was only moving forward and backward rhythmically as he pounded at Tsuna's tight entrance._

"_Tsunayoshi-nii! Hurts! Please, pull it out! I can't stand it anymore!" cried Tsuna from the bottom of his lungs._

_And he cried so much... God knows how loud he cried, begging for his brother to stop entering him forcefully like that... _

"_Here, spread your legs wider! And, didn't I tell you to 'shut up'?!" warned the brunette boy angrily to the crying brunette._

* * *

The brunette winced up his face in pain when he remembered the whole image of what he had just done to his little brother, the part where he forcefully raped his little brother, even though Tsuna was struggling and begging him to stop.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mind kept thinking about Tsuna's sad expression, trying to blame him the worst brother ever. Tsuna's hurt voice also kept playing in his mind, making him felt guilty and even guiltier, as the time passed by. It drove him insane. He needed to ask for forgiveness from his little brother! But, it's too bad that he knew he couldn't do so.

"He was crying out loud for me to stop, Giotto! But, I forced him! I _fucking_ shoved down my dick inside him! How could you say that it was not my fault?" said Tsunayoshi with small tears of regret falling down from his auburn eyes.

Of course, Tsunayoshi would do anything to take back what he had just said earlier, what he had just done, and all those harsh words that he said! But, he knew that he couldn't do that. Tsunayoshi knew that what's done, it's done.

He couldn't mend something that had been broken, could he? And this time, he broke Tsuna to pieces. He tainted the innocent brunette with his own hands!

Seeing that the guilty brunette was almost crying, Giotto then decided to soothe his little brother. He then said,

"You got it all wrong. It's both _our_ fault, Tsunayoshi. It's not just yours. I'm as much as guilty as you, if not more." explained the blond boy to the brunette.

Giotto paused for a moment, calculating whether he should embrace his guilt or not, then he continued again,

"I-I-I sh-should have stopped you... I should have stopped myself... But I didn't... No... I couldn't... even though he begged me to stop..." said Giotto with so much guilt lingering in his voice tone, he could also feel like his voice was breaking and trembling, but he was able to hide it.

Just like Tsunayoshi, he suddenly remembered how Tsuna begged him to stop when he brutally raped the unfortunate teen,

* * *

"_Giotto-nii... Why...? Why?! Please... make it stop! I don't want it!" said the brunette boy to his older brother, with painful tears flowing from his abused eyes down to his cheeks._

_Tsuna couldn't breathe at all and his constant sobbing didn't help him at all. The intense pain that was coming from his severed bottom was disrupting his breathing, making it very hard for him just to inhale some air for his needy lungs. He gapped his mouth and he desperately tried to calm his breathing but it was pretty much useless._

"_Sshhh... Relax, Tsuna. It won't be that hurt if you are relaxed." said Giotto to his crying brother, trying to calm his crying little brother._

_The feeling when Giotto entered him was like sharp knives that stabbed him hurtfully and it just wouldn't let him to breathe, indefinitely torturing him with the pain._

"_Giotto-nii! Please! Just please! It hurts, Giotto-nii! Anything but this!" said the brunette boy to his oldest brother, with painful tears flowing from his abused eyes down to his cheeks, as he could feel a sharp intense pain was lingering on his entrance._

"_Don't cry... It's not going to be that hurt soon, Tsuna... Just... Wait..." calmed the blond boy to the crying brunette. Then, when he could feel a tight velvety heat was enveloping his cock, he then exclaimed, "Fuck, you're so tight, Tsuna..."_

_And, God knows how many times he begged for his brother to stop or how hard he cried from the bottom of his lungs. But, they didn't stop. They kept forcing him to do things that he didn't want to do. He struggled but it was no effort at all. His brothers were all bigger than him, so how could he fight them?_

* * *

The blond teen couldn't help but to wince up his face in pain when he remembered the whole image of what he had just done to his little brother.

Giotto couldn't accept it. He was usually the one that was very kind and loving to Tsuna. Giotto was usually the one that would wipe away Tsuna's tear whenever he's crying. He was the one that would hold his little brother's hand every time the boy was lonely. Giotto was the only one that would hold Tsuna's hand, comforting him from his fears, every night the brunette woke up from his nightmare.

But now?

"He trusted me, Tsunayoshi. But, I betrayed him... I raped him... Did you look at his face? His eyes? He looked so betrayed and so sad... I've never seen him like that..." said the blond boy in total regret to the sullen brunette.

Giotto remembered how Tsuna looked so sad and betrayed when he raped him. It hurt him so much to behold at his little brother's eyes, abused with painful tears. The brown eyes that usually were glowing so bright, filled with joy and energy. Now, it's turned into gloomy eyes completely filled with a lot of pain, sadness, betrayed feelings and also disappointment.

"What kind of brother am I? I hurt my little brother like that... My fragile little brother... I broke him to pieces, Tsunayoshi. I broke him." said Giotto in so much regret, with his sunset-colored eyes turned even darker than before.

The eyes that were usually filled with so much warmth were now filled with depression and hurt, as the simple drop of tears fell down from the sunset-colored eyes down to his tan cheeks. It hurt his heart truly when Giotto remembered the hurt feelings emanating from Tsuna's eyes that it even made him cry. Yes, the calm, serious and collected, Giotto finally cried his auburn eyes off when he remembered so much pain he had caused for his beloved little brother, Sawada Tsuna.

Giotto then looked at the murky sky above him, mentally wincing up his face due to the menacing darkness up on the sky, with his guilt was completely taking over him, he then said,

"With our hands... We dirtied the Sky."

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's note:

Another story from me! Yup! Yup! The idea just struck to me from my dream. Just recently, I dreamt about Giotto and HDW!Tsuna a.k.a Tsunayoshi raped his little brother Tsuna. In that dream, Tsuna was crying and begging them to stop. But, then my alarm woke me up with that stupid Chipmunk song. I was like, "Damn, not before the good lemony scene!" It's probably because before I slept, I saw a pic where Tsuna looked like he was raped... Yummy!

**I'm sorry if this is too short but you must remember that this is just a prologue. It takes place **_**after **_**the rape scene occurred.**

**Starting from the next chapter,** **I will write the stories WAY BEFORE the rape scene happened. It's going to be full with fluffy and lovey-dovey scenes between the characters (G27, 7227, 8027).**

**Even though, I listed this story as G27 characters. The pairing is still undecided. It can be G27, 7227, or 8027. I don't know. You pick?**

**I will also describe the lemony rape scene in the later chapters** because fuck logic and fuck my conscience; I want to read a fic where Tsuna gets raped and traumatized! Mwahahahaahaha! **Tsuna just looks so damn RAPABLE to me.** His face totally screams **RAPE ME.** **Don't you just agree with me? **

**So, if the prologue somehow intrigues you, do tell me on your review, right?**

**Ciao, ciao**

**8027forever**


	2. The Sky before the Rain

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **G27** (Giotto x Tsuna), **7227** (HDW!Tsuna x Tsuna), and **8027** (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing, as in **male x male** loves each other. This also contains a mention **of rape, as in non-consensual sex,** **moresome of G2772**. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**It All Started ****with**** A Single Touch ─ Chapter 1**

"**The Sky before the Rain"**

It was just the usual daily morning when Sawada Tsuna was sleeping as if he was dead, cuddling on his warm blanket with a slight drool on his chin, making him looked oh-so-pathetically Dame, on top of his cozy bed.

He really should be awake from his slumber or he could end up late going to school. His alarm had been blaring so loudly, trying so hard to wake him up before, but some Dame brunette just decided to throw that noisy thing to the farthest place of his room. He killed the poor thing. Again. And why was that? Because he could, he would, and that loud ringing from the alarm was just so annoying, he thought.

Luckily, he had very kind brothers that would take care of him and loved him so much. It didn't take that long till his room's door was pushed open and a spiky haired brunette proceeded to the room.

The brunette was already set and up. He was wearing a Namimori High School uniform, along with the dark blue colored sleeveless sweater on top of his white undershirt. His auburn eyes were shining so beautifully, making whoever who stared at those beautiful eyes got green eyed due to jealousy. It was, after all, Tsuna's older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi who entered the room just now in order to wake the sleeping brunette up.

After he reached at his little brother by the bed, the older brunette then said,

"Tsuna, wake up! You're going to be late!" he moved the sleeping body in front of him vigorously, to bring the soul back to its vessel.

It didn't have any result though. Tsuna was still drifting away deeper to his Tsuna Land. And why did that sound like a very perverted land? 'Tsuna' or just 'Land' alone was okay but when it's combined together to 'Tsuna Land', it screamed Yaoi all the way.

Seeing that nothing's happened, Tsunayoshi decided to redo it again, this time, he put more force a little when he shook that slender and delectable body,

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head! Aren't you going to school?"

Another voice was ringed out from the same individual but this time, it didn't go all useless. In fact, it made the sleeping brunette to mumble a little, replying the person who was waking him up out of his sleepy state.

"Mmmmh… five more minutes... please…" he mumbled unwarily to the said voice as he shifted his body comfortably on his bed, drifting away from beckoning reality yet again.

This time, Tsunayoshi decided to give a different approach. He leaned his face closer to the sleeping brunette, eye locked gently to the adorable face that his little brother had. Then, he said,

"Tsuna," he whispered slowly, almost in front of the little brunette's ear, and he continued,

"If you don't get up already, I'll give you a wake up kiss."

Tsuna's blurry mind was still processing of what his brother just said to him. But surely, the little brunette could simply hear the word 'kiss' coming from his brother's mouth and the gentle closeness between them all was obviously not helping at all.

'K-k-kiss? Tsunayoshi-nii and I…? Kissing?' his brain tried to conclude the logic explanation of what he had just heard.

Just when his brain was finally fully functioning, it came all just like a lightning, striking a jumping crazy looking rabbit who wore a crossdressing outfit in the middle of a crowded mall. The translation was more like this though, in Tsuna's brain: **You better wake up now or you're gonna get raped. Raped. RAPED!**

"Hieeeeee!" he screeched his popular, probably copyrighted, girlish squeak as he opened his eyes in a snap and jerked his body backward to put a safe distance from his older brother,

"I'm getting up! I'm getting up!" he screamed in a quite panicked state, not really wanting to have a wake up kiss from his hot looking seme-like brother.

Looking that Tsuna was finally woke up, Tsunayoshi secretly smirking his handsome face, feeling amused of such effect that he could cause to his little brother

He then replied to the blushing brunette,

"It's too bad. I was so close to give you a wake up kiss on your cute lips." he stated it playfully, although it sounded more like a flirt, and still grinning out his breathtaking smile, a mix between a sly, mischievous smirk and a sexy rape face.

"Ts-Ts-Tsunayoshi-nii! D-d-don't tease me like that!" Tsuna protested with his face blushing red in a faint scarlet color because of a sudden embarrassment hitting the front of his face like a swift bitch slap.

Seeing how his little brother stuttering all terribly because of that, Tsunayoshi decided to tease again,

"Why not? It's just a kiss, Tsuna," he smiled a sly grin to the embarrassed-looking brunette which made the said brunette to blush furiously, giving a complete shame to a red tomato, then he continued,

"Besides, just like in a common fairytale, a prince is usually the one that gives a wake up kiss."

This made Tsuna to blush even more and at the same time, pout his lips a little. His brother just implied him as a sleeping princess that needed a prince's kiss to wake up. Tsuna didn't really like it when he was implied as a girl, yet again.

"But a prince kisses a princess, Tsunayoshi-nii! I'm not a girl!" he protested as he pouted his face even more.

After that, Tsunayoshi only grinned out a happy smile and said,

"I didn't say that you're a girl. You came that up on your own, Tsuna." he smiled again, as he stood up from the edge of the bed, and decided to take his leave.

It made Tsuna to reply,

"B-b-but Tsunayoshi-nii is always like that! It's not funny to joke on something like that… It's not fair…" he said it timidly, still couldn't shake away his blushing from his cheeks.

This time, Tsunayoshi didn't reply the pouting brunette. He was then heading to the door's room, deciding to give some free time for Tsuna to prepare himself. After a few walk, the older brunette reached his hand to the door, opening it with a single tuck.

"I wasn't joking though when I said that I wanted to give you a wake up kiss on your cute lips. You'd better wake up on time, Tsuna. Next time, I won't be so patient." he grinned out his breathtaking rape face. His tone was somehow in between a serious voice tone and a playful one.

Knowing that his brother was joking and teasing him again, Tsuna could only reply simply in protest,

"Tsunayoshi-nii!"

* * *

After a few moments of preparing himself, the little brunette was now ready to go to school. He was all set, his uniform was tidy, his chestnut eyes were glazing in anticipation, ready to go and have a new experience at school. Well, truthfully speaking, the school part was a little bit of a minor setback.

'I wonder if Yamamoto will come and walk me to school together.' the brunette smiled gently as he hoped that his best friend would come to his house about now.

But of course, the most reason he was happy was because he got to see his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. That baseball ace from Namimori was always very kind to him.

'I know that it's almost late but I hope Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun will still wait for me. So that we can walk to school together.' he smiled again, thinking how nice it would be when he spent his time with his two best friends.

After that, he decided to pick his school bag and headed out from his room. He quickly walked away from his room with a fast move, not wanting to be late, heading to the entrance of his door. After he passed it, he closed the door shut and proceeded down the hall, heading to the staircase near his room and continued to take the stairs and went down to the first floor.

When he was walking down the stairs, Tsuna was busy smiling so warmly to himself. It's not that he's crazy but it's because he's thinking about a certain baseball jock that made his heart all happy.

'Yamamoto is always smiling to me so gently whenever I look at him. I wonder why he is always like that.'

It always made him happy when he saw Yamamoto and all that childish acts that his best friend tended to do. It made him feel so fluffy and couldn't help but to smile gently whenever he remembered his best friend.

That thought was suddenly stopped when he felt a sudden bump to his face right when he's finished taking the last step of the stair.

"Waah!" he shrieked a little when he accidentally bumped his brother.

That's what he got when he was walking with his mind wandering and thinking about a certain raven haired boy. He didn't notice that his oldest brother was standing not far from the foyer and he ended up having quite a collision with his oldest brother, Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu.

"Hey," Giotto called to his careless little brother, then he continued,

"Be careful, Tsuna." he stated calmly as he deftly held Tsuna's body tightly with his arms, almost making an intimate hug, because the brunette was losing his balance due to the sudden crash.

It was quite fortunate for Tsuna that his brother was able to catch him before he hit the floor with his face first, like usual.

Tsuna then replied while he was feeling slightly embarrassed being hug all so comfortably by his brother,

"G-G-Giotto-nii," he stuttered a little, feeling his cheeks burnt in hot flame, then he continued to say, "I'm s-sorry. I didn't see you there. I was just thinking about…"

Hearing what Tsuna just said to him, Giotto then asked inquisitively,

"Hmm?" he hummed a little with a questioning voice tone and continued, "Thinking about what?"

Truth be told, Tsuna was thinking about his best friend Yamamoto. But there's no way, Tsuna would admit that and share it to his brother, now wouldn't he?

As for Tsuna? His blush grew darkened when he just realized that he was busy thinking about Yamamoto and it made him accidentally bumped Giotto. But then he decided to lie and keep the embarrassing secret to himself. Tsuna then said,

"Thinking about… Umm… I…" he stuttered miserably because he was a very bad liar. He was too innocent for his own good for God's sake!

Before Giotto could delve around even further, suddenly Tsuna gave a forceful drawback from the tight hug that the blond gave to him. What's happening to Tsuna? Was he finally cracked?

"Hieeee! Giotto-nii! Why are you doing that?!" his face blushed so heavily, almost making a nice comparison with a steamed shrimp. His heartbeat suddenly raised and his face was mildly shocked.

Wonder what was happening to Tsuna?

Giotto only smiled warmly and replied,

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. You have a nice ass, Tsuna. It feels so plump and soft. Almost like a girl's."

Of course, Tsuna was taken aback and did a drawback. Back then, Giotto was feeling up his ass with his bare hand! The brunette could still remember how his brother took advantage of their position! Just before, Giotto was placing his hand all five on top of Tsuna's ass, then he gave a handful grab of one of Tsuna's perky butt cheeks, completely feeling his bubble butt with that tight grip.

Wasn't that a sexual harassment? Or was it okay because they're brothers?

Tsuna pouted again and protested,

"What is it with both of you? Stop implying me as a girl! I'm a boy, Giotto-nii!" his blush grew heavier and he frowned up his face, slightly upset because he didn't like being treated as a girl by his brothers.

Just like Tsunayoshi, Giotto only smirked his sly grin and said,

"I didn't say that you're a girl. You came that up on your own, Tsuna." he smiled again to the pouting brunette, looking all happy to his little brother.

Again, Tsuna replied and decided to go to his sulk mode,

"But Giotto-nii and Tsunayoshi-nii are always like that… making fun of me… it's not funny… Giotto-nii doesn't know what it feels like to be mistaken as a girl all the time… I'm always troubled whenever I go to a public bathroom, you know."

He remembered that he once got kicked out from boys' restroom by the janitor there and was told to go to the opposite direction of the bathroom. Poor Tsuna. He almost ended up having to wet his pants because of that. What a nightmare. Thankfully, Giotto came and convinced the janitor that Tsuna was a boy… Twice.

Giotto had to convince that twice for God's sake! Heck, the officer even looked at Tsuna up and down, skeptical to the fact that he was a boy! It really hurt his man pride! It was so unfair how he always got mistaken as a girl while his brothers not.

Seeing that Tsuna was pouting all so adorable like that, Giotto couldn't help but to tease him again.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're pouting, Tsuna. Someone might kiss your lips because of that." he stated simply, slightly amused of his little brother's cute face.

Suddenly, a voice came out from behind the brunette, replying what Giotto just said,

"Someone like_ you_, maybe?"

It was Tsunayoshi! He just came out from the kitchen room. His hand was holding a bento box, folded neatly with green cloth. It was Tsuna's bento that he brought from the kitchen. He decided to bring it with him because he didn't want to be late.

Hearing of what Tsunayoshi just said to him, Giotto smirked out his knowing smile to his brother and replied,

"Precisely," he agreed to Tsunayoshi and continued, "Someone like _you_." the blond implied to the brunette, slightly smirking in a winning smile when he retaliated that back to his little brother.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, they were both actually hinting a subtle innuendo to each other, implying that they both wanted to kiss Tsuna. It was such a weird thing that Tsuna didn't notice about it.

Tsunayoshi only shrugged a little and said,

"Hey, Tsuna, here's your bento." he lifted the bento box and gave it to Tsuna, which was then received by the smaller brunette.

But just when Tsuna was about to reach his hand to grab the bento box, Tsunayoshi suddenly said,

"Not so fast. Where's my morning kiss?" he pulled back the bento box and gave a playful smirk to the smaller brunette, while Giotto's eyes slightly widened after hearing such incredulous statement.

Tsuna could only timidly said,

"M-m-morning kiss? Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Tsunayoshi-nii? W-w-why?" he looked confused and embarrassed when he heard such thing from the older brunette.

Tsunayoshi chuckled a little,

"Come on. Just a little peck on my cheek. That or no bento for you?" he launched his devilish smile as he threatened the brunette with lunch deprivation.

The brown eyes widened in shock and said,

"That's not fair, Tsunayoshi-nii…" he pouted his cute lips while he calculated whether he should kiss his brother or not. As for Giotto? He only watched them closely.

Tsunayoshi said again,

"Life's not fair, Tsuna. No morning kiss, no bento."

The smaller brunette pouted and decided to do as his brother said,

"Alright, h-h-here…" he stuttered a little bit and moved forward to give a small peck on Tsunayoshi's cheek, giving a small chaste kiss while he blushed so crazily.

Having been kissed by Tsuna, the older brunette was quite happy about it. He threw a winning smile to Giotto, as he gave the bento box to the pouting brunette.

That was when Giotto decided to give a sly smirk and said,

"So, Tsunayoshi got a morning kiss and I don't? I never thought you'd play favorite, Tsuna. I'm hurt."

It was a subtle lie though. Giotto didn't feel hurt because of that. He did that to make Tsuna kissed him too.

Tsuna blushed again and replied,

"I-i-it's not like that, Giotto-nii… Ts-Tsunayoshi-nii held captive my bento…"

The blond only raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture. This made Tsuna to sigh a little. His brothers clearly liked to tease him like that.

"Fine… I'll g-give Giotto-nii too…" he moved away from Tsunayoshi and planted a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, making the blond happy because of that.

Giotto smiled and said,

"Thanks, Tsuna. I always know you won't play favorite like that."

But then, out of the blue, Tsunayoshi replied again,

"You're being unfair, Tsuna. Giotto got to be kissed closer to the lips. I didn't." he raised his eyebrow, giving an interrogating look to the smaller brunette. He implied that Tsuna wasn't being fair because he didn't kiss him at the same exact position like when Tsuna kissed Giotto.

Seriously, they just did a little competition to each other while the innocent and naïve brunette was trapped in between.

Again, Tsuna sighed because of his incorrigible brothers and said,

"Alright… I'll kiss Tsunayoshi-nii at the same place like Giotto-nii… Please don't say that I'm not being fair…" he moved to Tsunayoshi and kissed his brother's cheek right at the same place where he kissed Giotto.

"Thanks, Tsuna. I know you're going to be fair with me." Tsunayoshi replied to his little brother.

Now, everything was all cleared, wasn't it? It was all fair for both of them now? Wrong. Again, Giotto replied,

"So Tsunayoshi got to be kissed twice and I just got once?"

Tsuna could feel the urge to facepalm. Seriously, his brothers just always had the reason to tease him all that. Didn't they know how hard it was for him to kiss his brothers like that? But he didn't have any choice now, did he?

Tsuna then replied,

"Fine, I'll give Giotto-nii one more kiss… No more, alright? I'm going to be late if we continue on doing this…" Tsuna said shyly as he then moved closer to the blond and laid a kiss again for the second time.

After the kissing session, Tsuna decided to take his leave. His brain was a little bit mushy after that. He could feel the intense heat on his cheeks too because of a sudden embarrassment. As for both of them? They were only smiling so happily, having been kissed by his little brother like that.

Tsuna walked down the foyer, heading to the front door and after he picked out his outdoor shoes and wore it swiftly, he decided to go to school. He opened the front door quickly, leaving his older brothers behind him. Tsuna usually went to school with his friends and Giotto usually went to school with his own friends too. As for Tsunayoshi, he sometimes accompanied Tsuna or just went alone.

Just when the small brunette opened the door, he could see a tall, young raven haired boy was standing in front of his household, waiting for a certain brunette. It was, of course, none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yamamoto! You came!" Tsuna smiled heartily when he found out that his best friend was waiting for him to go to school together.

The baseball fanatic gave his special signature grin and greeted back,

"Yo, Tsuna! Of course, I came for you!" he smiled merrily as he watched Tsuna walked swiftly to catch up with him.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, his cute eyes grew widen and looked all so innocent.

Yamamoto then replied,

"He already went to school earlier because it's his group's turn to clean the class. We're so lucky that we are in a same group, Tsuna!" he happily grinned as he slung his arm all casually around the brunette's shoulder.

The result, of course, made Tsuna to blush heavily. His heart was beating so hard that it was as if making audible thumps on his chest! He didn't know that Yamamoto would hug him like this, well, partially anyway.

'Yamamoto smells so nice… It's so… Yamamoto-like… and it's calming…' Tsuna wondered in his mind as he submissively accepted the hug from his best friend.

But then, Yamamoto asked,

"Tsuna? Your face looks red. Did you catch a cold?" he asked all innocently, not knowing that it was him that made the brunette to blush like that.

Tsuna shook his head and denied,

"N-n-no. It's nothing, Yamamoto! Let's go to school. We don't want Hibari-san to be angry at us." he hid his face a little, not wanting the baseball ace to notice his embarrassing blush yet again.

As for Yamamoto? He was more than happy to comply. He was actually pretty happy that he got to go to school together with Tsuna, only two of them altogether. That's why he was able to sling his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and gave a partial hug, taking the brunette closer to his firm chest. Usually, if Gokudera was around, he could only dream about doing things like this to his secret crush. Yeah, it was quite a long time since the milk-loving teen noticed his feelings to best friend. It's too bad that Yamamoto wasn't brave enough to tell his locked feelings to Tsuna.

Unbeknownst to both of them, two pairs of sunset eyes were looking at them, scrutinizing with an upset look. It belonged to Tsunayoshi and Giotto. They both looked at the happy scene in front of them with a pure envy written on their handsome features. Tsunayoshi was almost too obvious while Giotto was able to hide it and put a stoic face to cover his jealousy.

Unable to hold it anymore, Tsunayoshi suddenly said,

"I don't like that Yamamoto. Did you look at his face? I can't believe Tsuna doesn't realize that. It's too damn obvious to miss."

Giotto nodded and replied back,

"Indeed," he agreed to his little brother and continued, "But there's nothing we can do about it now, is there? Tsuna has every right to make friends with anyone," he paused for a moment, his face turned darkened and continued,

"Or to even fall in love with that Yamamoto."

Hearing such statement from his brother, Giotto, the brunette flinched a little, jealous and anger filled his chest, before he then replied,

"You think so?" he gave a knowing smile to Giotto as he raised his eyebrows inquisitively, giving a slight hint to the blond.

Giotto caught the hint and said,

"If you do that, you're going to break Tsuna's heart, you know." he squinted his eyes a little as he stated that gently to his little brother. It seemed Giotto didn't have the heart to break Tsuna's heart. He really cared and loved his little brother.

But Tsunayoshi only replied simply,

"Technically, I'm not the one that's going to break his heart. It's Yamamoto. He's the one that is going to break Tsuna's heart. Not me."

Giotto retaliated,

"True. But you're the one that makes it like that."

Tsunayoshi chuckled a little and finally said,

"But Tsuna won't know about it, now will he? He will only know that Yamamoto is the one that breaks his heart. Period. Put it simply, I'm going to make Tsuna _never_ want to see Yamamoto ever again."

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's note:

**Oh no! Tsunayoshi-nii is planning something evil to break Yamamoto and Tsuna's friendship! What will be happened next? Stay tune for the next chapters! Don't worry, I'll put 8027 scene too in the next chapter! ****Reviews make me update sooner than you can say 'triskaidekaphobia'! I love updating popular stories.**

**I'm rather sorry that I haven't been uploading for a while. I've been busy with my other 8027 fanfictions and, of course, with life. I've just finished my exam week and not long ago in October, my Dad slammed my laptop to the ground and broke it. Sigh.**

**I know KHR has finally ended. It pretty sucks! There's so many secret and mysteries that haven't been opened yet like the Cervello pink haired women and Gokudera's family secret that future Bianchi once said that she's going to tell.**

**And the suckiest reason is… We don't get to see TYL version of Tsuna! Amano-san promised to give us yet she didn't! Why did it end so prematurely?! Why?! Of course, I am not the only one person that feels this way, right? I don't want KHR to end that soon! Nevertheless, it's already ended. Well, whatever, my love for 8027 and KHR fanfictions will still go on.**

**By the way, I have a poll for this story. So, don't forget to vote! You can look up the poll on my profile, at the very top of it! **

**Sincerely,**

**8027forever**

**p.s.**

**I have some questions:**

**1. Who wants some smexy G2772 detailed rape scene?**

**2. Do you think Tsuna should forgive his brothers after raping him like that?**

**3. Should Yamamoto be the hero that saves Tsuna from the terrible misery? Wogh! 8027 rules!**


	3. How Far Will You Go for Love?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's **G27** (Giotto x Tsuna), **7227** (HDW!Tsuna x Tsuna), one-sided **7200** (HDW!Tsuna x Enma) and **8027** (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing, as in **male x male** loves each other. This also contains a mention **of rape, as in non-consensual sex,** **moresome of G2772**. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button.

Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**It All Started ****with**** A Single Touch ─ Chapter 2**

"**How Far Will You Go for Love?"**

School, morning and Math class. What a nice torturing combo to start the day. Add some very strict teacher and you're all set to one way trip to hell for the next one hour. That's what Sawada Tsuna thought in his mind, a little bit sighing mentally at the gruesome thought of it or of being called forward to answer the Math question and would definitely be getting humiliated thoroughly in front of his classmates. Could it be worse than this? He could only wonder.

'Gokudera-kun would probably shout embarrassing stuff, like cheering me up or telling my classmates to shut up.' the young Decimo gave a small desperate sigh, bending down to his table, stuffing his nose under his Math book, silently and deliberately hoping that he wouldn't get called by the teacher.

Oh well. Maybe he just exaggerated a little bit too much. It's not like he would die because of it. It's just like one of the Dame things that he did. Nothing to lose anyway, except for his little manly pride that he had. Well, blame Papa Iemitsu for not giving him much, unlike with his two brothers.

'Ahh. Why Math is so confusing?' the brunet wondered, feeling hopeless knowing that he couldn't follow a shit about it. He surely needed to review it again later.

While Tsuna was waiting in his classroom, trying to follow what nonsense that his teacher had been stuffing to his mind, the brunet teen was kind of surprised when a soft, calloused hand patting his shoulder in a quick touch.

Instinctively, while trying to not yelp oh-so-pathetically, he looked away from the whiteboard, placing his gaze to his side, where the hand belonged. A little piece of his mind wondered who did that to him as he was turning his head to the side, since his teacher was busy teaching a simple equation problem in front of the class. He didn't need to wonder that long though, cause there's no way he would forget about that smile.

The sweet, caring, and also innocent smile of his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Sitting not far from Tsuna, propping his chin a little with his hand, the baseball jock smiled his cheerful happy-go-lucky grin on the brunet as he presented the slightly confused teen with something. Though the young Vongola was still wondering of why Yamamoto did so, his mind could still process that his Rain Guardian was giving him…

'A bread? Vanilla-flavored bread?' the young teen thought, placing his eyes to the delicious looking bread on Yamamoto's hand.

"Tsuna? Want some?" the other teen gave a happy smile, making a cute abandoned puppy face as he offered the bread. His brown eyes opened and flicked a little, and Tsuna could only wonder, did Yamamoto's eyes just sparkle like a diamond? Was it some kind of mindfuckery that happened to him? Or was he just a hopeless pushover?

"Ehh?" was all that the Sky Guardian could reply, his mind still feeling numb from the horrendous Math equations that kept running havoc in his mind, like a cross-dressing bunny dancing and singing a Nicki Minaj song in a middle of a crowded mall.

"Yeah! Want some? It's delicious, you know!" the baseball ace assured happily, still giving his enchanting smile. With that look and assuring voice tone, Yamamoto could surely be the best salesman in the world.

Tsuna nodded unintentionally, wide brown eyes still trying to comprehend what's just happened.

'A bread? Yamamoto is offering me a bread? For me? To eat? As in right now? In the middle of a class?' his mind replayed the whole scene. Just when his brain finished processing what happened, that wide doe-like eyes of him widened, slightly taken a back of it.

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna screeched his favorite, probably copy-righted girlish squeak, although he did manage to keep his voice down since he's in the middle of a class.

"Yamamoto! We're in a class! We can't eat during a class!" the boy scolded his oblivious friend with his meek voice.

To his surprise, Yamamoto looked dumbstruck, hazel eyes grew bigger like a platter, marking his shocked expression rather descriptively obvious. Yeah, Yamamoto Takeshi was shocked. Really shocked. Almost to the point of flabbergasted.

"Ehhh? Why?" the raven haired boy asked, slightly raising his voice tone with confusion etched on it. He looked at Tsuna, panicked of such revelation.

"B-but I'm hungry Tsuna! I'm so hungry! Don't you pity me at all?" Almost as faster than the wind itself, Yamamoto launched his puppy face. If he looked like a cute puppy back then, now he looked like a poor little puppy whining in the middle of a huge rain while getting teased and kicked by bunch of bullies.

'B-Baka-moto!' Tsuna mentally winced, he didn't know his best friend could be that naïve or rather, a little bit stupid.

Such response sent Tsuna a nice urge to facepalm. He wondered why Yamamoto made a huge fuss about the whole 'no-eating rule' in the class. Could it be possible that the oblivious Rain Guardian didn't know such rule exist?

"B-but you can't! You'll have to wait for a break before you eat, Yamamoto!" the brunet whispered, hoping that this time the sports ace would understand.

On the contrary, the young jock was still stubborn. He couldn't see why he couldn't eat, especially when he's hungry.

"But I skipped breakfast!" Yamamoto retaliated, giving his reason of why he wanted to eat, "Now I'm hungry. So hungry I could die!" he now pouted childishly, couldn't understand why Tsuna didn't want him to eat during the class.

But the raven haired boy didn't notice how his voice became a little bit raised, unlike the previous whispering. It made the other teen to be slightly panicked. He didn't want to make too much noise that it would start to irritate his teacher.

"Sssh! Yamamoto, not so loud!" the brunet scolded. He moved his index finger in front of his lips to give a shushing gesture.

"Ehh? Why?" the taller teen asked confusedly, "Why didn't you let me eat, Tsuna? I'm so hungry! Won't you pity me at all, Tsuna?" Yamamoto started ranting like a little kid as he put the vanilla bread to his desk.

He then looked sullenly at his bread, which was only half-eaten. "Ahh, I wanna cry." He said immaturely, looking like an upset little kid that his parents refused to buy him the new toys he wanted.

Looking at such expression it made Tsuna to wonder what's going on Yamamoto's mind that could make him making such face. Probably it was something like, 'Oh, bread, oh why fate is so cruel? I can't eat you now. And now I'm hungry. We don't belong together. Oh, God why?'

"B-Baka-moto! It's not like that!" the Vongola Decimo soothed, not wanting to see his best friend to cry or be sad because of the bread problem.

But before they finished this whole dilemmatic problem which involving a fate of a bread that didn't belong together with the baseball jock, Tsuna and Yamamoto were startled by a sudden voice.

"Ehem!" A sound of someone clearing her throat suddenly came breaking the small talking that Yamamoto and Tsuna were doing. The brunet could instantly notice that it's the sound of his Math teacher. First warning. Now Tsuna wouldn't want to get the second and the last warning from his teacher. It would be messy.

"Ummm… Sensei is going to be angry if we keep making noises Yamamoto… Come on, you can hold it till lunch break. I-I'll share you my bento…" the smaller teen offered, using a soft and pleading voice tone, hoping that Takeshi would agree of it.

The Sawada kid also looked at Yamamoto shyly, his face dusted with faint red tint. The idea of eating his bento together with Yamamoto, maybe like feeding the baseball jock and all that say 'aaaah' attitude, kind of made him embarrassed.

Feeling much obliged of what he heard, the raven haired guardian was undoubtedly happy. He could even jump up and down ecstatically, while dancing a happy dance and screaming 'Banzaaaii~!' all the way.

"Really?!" The Rain Guardian asked enthusiastically, "Yosh! Thank you, Tsuna! You're the best!" he continued his reply by pumping his arms in the air, eagerly but also secretly, since he was still in the class.

As for Tsuna? He gave a sheepish smile to Yamamoto. He wondered to himself how he really liked it when Takeshi just praised him 'You're the best!'. It made him feel so special. And, somehow, Tsuna liked to be considered as someone special by Yamamoto. Maybe it's because he also considered the oblivious teen as special.

Before they continued on to listen to the epic nonsense of Math class, the young Vongola was, again, surprised by a sudden touch to his back. This time, the touch was different; it was unsure and kind of like nervous one.

On his reflex, Tsuna turned his head to his back and there he could see another friend of him was beckoning on him. Sitting right behind of Tsuna, Kozato Enma the head of Shimon family was looking rather nervous.

"What is it, Enma?" the soon-to-be mafia boss asked, curious of why the redhead beckoned him.

"Ummmm…" Enma mumbled a little, biting his lips, feeling anxious, before he then decided to continue again, "Tsuna-kun? C-can I… c-copy your Math homework?" He gulped a little, trying to shake away his nervousness.

But before the brunet could reply, Enma followed again,

"I think… I f-forgot where I put my book. I remember I did put it in my bag… B-but then Skull came and…"

Before Enma could finish his sentence, the young Decimo replied quickly… in a rather confused manner.

"H-Homework..? Math homework…?" His walnut-colored eyes changed from confused, still confused, even more confused, before it then widened into a size of a saucer.

Well… fuck. He didn't do his homework last night, thanks to his new PS3 game.

"Oh no! I forgot to do it too! We're doomed!" Tsuna looked panicked, he knew that he's so dead, thoroughly. He didn't even have any excuse for that mistake.

"Y-you too, T-Tsuna-kun?" Enma asked, trying to confirm of what he heard. Somehow, he felt relieved that he's not alone in this Dame world. If he's going to be executed by his sensei, at least, Tsuna would be there too.

"T-Then… Maybe we should c-copy someone else? Y-Yamamoto-kun or G-Gokudera-kun, maybe?" the timid Shimon replied, trying to give a solution for this mistake.

The small brunet then looked to the front again, so that he didn't look suspicious. But he averted his eyes to look at Enma.

"B-but G-Gokudera-kun is sitting in front of Sensei… We can't borrow it from him… M-maybe from Y-Yamamoto…?" Tsuna's voice trailing off, somehow a part of him knew that it's useless to ask the baseball star for that.

"Yamamoto?" the little brunet called a little, which was replied by a simple raising eyebrow gesture from the raven haired teen. "Ummm… I somehow forgot to do my Math homework… Can I copy yours?"

On the contrary of what Tsuna thought, Yamamoto nodded easily and agreed to lend him.

"Sure! Wait a sec~" The Decimo nodded, feeling relieved that he could count on Yamamoto. As for the baseball jock, he shifted through his things a little to find his book.

After a while, Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna again and smiled,

"Oops! I can't find it! I think Jiro ate my homework Tsuna! Ahahaha!" the baseball loving teen chirped happily as it followed by his carefree laugh, which was kind of a little bit too loud.

Such statement made Tsuna feel the urge to facewall, facedesk, facepalm or face-any-flat surface. Like seriously, dog eats homework? That's the oldest yet also cheapest trick in the book.

"That means none of us did the homework." The brunet sighed, feeling hopeless. Nothing else he could do anymore. He just had to accept the punishment. He looked at Yamamoto's face again and he could see a bright radiant smile etched on his friend, while Enma was wincing up his face in a slight motion.

That was until he heard a voice from in front of him.

"Who else didn't do their homework beside Sawada, Kozato and Yamamoto?"

Such question made Tsuna gulped nervously. How the hell his teacher could hear through his almost silent conversation? Well, that's because, magic.

* * *

"Ahh. We ended up getting punished after all." The brunet sighed heavily, closing his eyes, feeling like a let-down to himself.

Being punished by the teacher, they were all now standing in the hallway, right outside of their class. Tsuna was in the middle, while Enma and Yamamoto were on his sides. The boy looked beaten-up; Enma was only wincing up his face apologetically. As for Yamamoto? He smiled happily, putting his hands behind his head.

Not only he was punished, he also got so embarrassed when Gokudera Hayato making a huge fuss about the whole kicking away his Juudaime. Back then, the feisty bomber decided to leave the class too. He'd follow Tsuna everywhere, like a lost puppy. But of course, the Decimo didn't want his friend to leave class like that, so he asked Gokudera to stay for his sake.

"We should have done our homework." The small brunet said guiltily, regretting the fact that he totally forgot about his homework as he then pouted cutely.

"I agree with Tsuna! We should do our homework together sometimes!" the baseball jock replied, still smiling happily at the process.

Looking at the happy expression of the baseball lover, the young Vongola could only give another sigh.

'Doesn't Yamamoto know that we're being punished?' the brunet slightly wondered in his mind. It just couldn't be helped. Yamamoto Takeshi was probably so thick-skulled oblivious and overly positive. His obliviousness could give cancer to people.

Before Tsuna could finish his thoughts, the raven haired teen decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey, Tsuna? Are you busy after school? Wanna go somewhere?" Yamamoto asked as he gave a warm smile to Tsuna. He really wished that Tsuna wouldn't turn down his offer. After all, there's something that Yamamoto wanted to do today.

Doki-doki.

The sound of sudden rise of his heartbeating was echoing in his chest. Did Tsuna just hear it right? Or his mind was, yet again, playing some kind of cheap trick on him? He could only wonder. Why could Yamamoto affect him this much? That the boy could make him feel like fluttering, flushing red or even made his heart pacing fast in a galloping rhythm? What kind of unfamiliar feeling was this? He didn't know. Maybe he should ask his brothers about it.

Feeling speechless, Tsuna looked down, not wanting to see the brown hazel eyes of the taller teen and answered shyly,

"S-sure… If Ya-Yamamoto wants it… then…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. And his voice? Pfft. It sounded kind of like a squeak. He hated himself for being this all shy and stuttering like an idiot. He knew he wanted to go. But why couldn't he stop the stutter or the embarrassment? And what's with this hyperventilating? It made him feel so weird.

"Yosh!" Yamamoto chirped happily which broke the awkward silence, "Then we can go after my baseball practice then? I have to pick something up too in my locker!"

Having hearing that, the little brunet somehow felt quite down. He didn't know why he felt like that. But he felt like Yamamoto put him on a second. The guy still probably thought that baseball was his number one priority.

"Oh…" Tsuna exhaled a little, "O-okay… I'll wait then." The boy promised, hiding his expression. He was a little bit disappointed, but it's better than nothing. And he wondered what the hell he was thinking. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that.

But as if noticing what the Decimo was feeling, the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto added again,

"On second thought! I'll skip my practice! We'll go as soon as class finished, okay? We can go and eat sushi! My treat!"

Doki-doki.

There, that annoying sound of his heart beating came again. Tsuna complained a little in his mind. Like seriously, this must have been some kind of a trick! What happened to his heart?

"Ahh, but if it's in my place it's not going to be that special," The baseball jock muttered a little as he made a thinking gesture with his hand under his chin, "Ohh, I know! There's this cake shop near my house that have so many delicious looking cake! We can try that!"

'Special? Ya-Yamamoto wants it to be special…?' that's all that Tsuna could think before…

Doki-doki.

That again. That annoying sound of his heartbeating as if trying to make fun of him.

Not wanting to be the Dame-person he was, the boy gave a single nod while looking away from the other teen. He knew that if he said anything more than this, he would probably stutter again, like an idiot. That's why he just decided to nod. As for Yamamoto? He felt so ecstatic hearing that the brunet wanted to go with him.

They're both looked so happy and all. Takeshi was smiling all happily, putting one arm around the smaller teen, while Tsuna was also giving a sheepish smile to his Rain Guardian, feeling a little bit nervous of their close proximity.

That was until a sudden growl came out from his stomach.

It was probably sounded like a monstrous roar, Tsuna thought to himself as he felt thoroughly embarrassed because of it. If he could jump to a hole and hide forever, he would certainly do that. It's better than having to face such embarrassing moment.

"T-Tsuna-kun? You're hungry?" the head of Shimon family decided to ask, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

Good job rubbing it in, Enma. Now Tsuna felt so embarrassed as if he's forced to walk around naked in a middle of a crowded street.

"S-sorry…" the brunet decided to say, bowing a little as his face turned red. "I… skipped breakfast today… because I woke up late…" he scratched the back of his head again, bowing down at the process.

"Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed a little bit too loud, "Then! I'll go buy that vanilla bread for you, okay?" he smiled understandingly to Tsuna, as he then continued, "It's delicious! You should try it, Tsuna!"

And after saying that, Yamamoto released his partial hug and as if it's no big deal, he left his spot and headed to the school canteen.

"W-wait! Yamamoto! You can't! We're supposed to stand here!" Tsuna tried to stop, trying to keep his voice down as he reached out his hand, not wanting the taller teen to be scolded by his teacher.

"Maa~ maa~ It's okay, Tsuna!" the baseball jock soothed, still smiling happily, "I'll be back fast! Sensei won't notice that I left." He waved his hand, giving a bye gesture to the brunet. "I'll get some for Enma too!"

Upon hearing that, the meek Enma felt a sudden embarrassment as he felt guilty tracing on his heart.

"Ehh! Y-Yamamoto-kun… you don't have too…" the redhead said, looking a little bit gloomy although most of his face expression was unreadable.

But of course, Yamamoto didn't listen. He's not named as a thick-skulled baseball idiot for nothing. He then walked away from the group, leaving the two of them standing in front of their class.

As he watched the sports ace left, Tsuna could only wonder of why the baseball jock wanted to hang out with him. He could feel a slight happiness grew in his heart when he's thinking about going out with Yamamoto, he could even blush about it.

And, somehow, it made him feel irked of his condition. He wondered why Yamamoto could give such effect to him, or better, to his heart. He wondered how that raven haired jock could make him flutter so easily, making his heart raced so fast and also stopped at the same time.

'Ahhh. I feel like such a girl.' Tsuna slapped himself mentally as another blush coming to his face. He just couldn't help it. He liked feeling that way. He liked it when Yamamoto care about him. It somehow made him feel special and it made him unintentionally smile a sincere smile.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" suddenly, out of the blue, Enma decided to start a conversation. He looked like he was unsure of something.

Having heard that, Tsuna stopped his daydreaming imagination and looked at the Shimon family head. "What is it, Enma-kun?"

"Ummm…" Enma felt a little bit unsure in how to ask it. He gulped the big lump on his throat and then he cleared his throat, before started to just go for it.

"T-Tsuna-kun… Do you ever… ummm…" he shifted his eyes and placed it curiously on Tsuna's brown eyes, "You ever… like someone?" He looked red. Enma seemed like he's embarrassed to ask such question to his friend.

"Sure. Of course, I do." Tsuna said proudly, "I like my Giotto-nii and Tsunayoshi-nii. They're so kind. I like my friends too. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are so nice to me. And then, there's also Kyoko-chan, Onii-san and Enma too. I like them all. They're like a family to me." The Decimo replied easily, unbeknownst to what Enma wanted to ask.

"N-no… I don't mean it like that…" Enma said sheepishly, "I mean… like… really really like someone…? That you feel like… you only want to be with that person? That you feel like… that person… is so special to you…?"

Tsuna nodded unintentionally.

"I g-guess…" he answered a little, as his face started to turn red. Somehow, such question made him remember of a certain someone. Someone that he really treasured and really liked being together with…

"I-is it… with Y-Yamamoto-kun? H-he… is he important to you..? D-do you… like Yamamoto-kun?" the young Shimon asked again, feeling somehow guilty yet also curious of something. Somehow, he looked like he wished for something.

But before Tsuna could answer, he and Enma were kind of shocked when someone was beckoning at them.

"What are you doing here, Tsuna?"

And there he could see his brother. The one that looked so much like him but have different eyes. There Tsuna could see his Tsunayoshi-nii was calling at him. The other boy simply walked towards them, looking so incredibly cool. His orange colored eyes were sharp. His eyebrows were constantly furrowed but his lips were making a certain smirk. It was as if he was planning on something and he knew that his plan was going on smoothly.

"T-Tsunayoshi-nii?! W-what are you d-doing here?" Tsuna asked, a little bit embarrassed knowing that his brother knew about this whole punishment.

"I asked that first to you." Tsunayoshi replied, walking closer to the both guys. As he walked closer to them, he suddenly lit up his eyes the moment he placed it on Enma.

"Oh, the new guy." The brunet stated simply, making the said teen to be slightly flustered.

"G-good morning… T-Tsunayoshi-senpai…" Enma decided to reply as he looked away from the other teen. His face looked red and embarrassed. It's as if his face was having the same color as his red hair.

"So, umm, what are you guys doing here?" He asked, as he placed his eyes to Tsuna.

"Umm… Enma… Yamamoto and… I… didn't do our homeworks… and… we… got punished by our sensei… Yamamoto also talked a little bit too loud during class… and… ummm…" the brunet explained, looking real guilty about such situation.

But, having to hear the word Yamamoto, it made the other brunet questioned. His orange eyes were glinted bright and a winning smirk was then created on his face.

"So now where's this Yamamoto?" Tsunayoshi asked, shifting his body position a little. Looking absolutely gorgeous with his triumphant smile.

"Yamamoto… he… went to... umm… buy us something… because I'm hungry…" Tsuna explained, or at least, he tried.

Hearing at such statement, it made the older brunet to smirk knowingly.

"I see… such bad influence he is, huh?" he stated it with a little bit of depreciative voice tone.

All of a sudden… Tsuna looked down and decided to say his disagreement…

"Wrong…" his voice was low, but it was enough to take some attention to him.

The older brunet looked surprised, his eyes widened, thinking that he didn't just hear something like that from Tsuna. Really, it was such a low blow to him.

"Tsunayoshi-nii is wrong…" Tsuna said firmly, "Yamamoto is not a bad influence… He… umm… He cares for me… Yamamoto understands me… That's why… Yamamoto went to buy me something to eat… Yamamoto is very kind to me…" he paused for a minute, "He really… He… makes me feel… special…"

Upon hearing that, a sudden rise of emotion hit on Tsunayoshi face. It was something that's unfamiliar of him. It's clenching on his chest and wanting to get burst. He felt like a sudden wave of emotion ranging on his chest, and waiting to explode. He was mad. He was pissed off. And it felt like he wanted to hurt someone because of it. He wanted to just burst at something or someone, to channel his anger.

"Yamamoto this… Yamamoto that…" Tsunayoshi scoffed, tension was obvious on his voice.

"You know what Tsuna? I'm so sick of it." He glared at the brunet, which made Tsuna to be immediately shut because of it.

"If you like him that much, why don't you just live with that Yamamoto?!"

─**To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's note:

I haven't been updating for a while! Geez. I was so occupied with my hubby and school that I didn't really have a free time at all. Hence, there came the temporary hiatus. Haha. Anyways, I updated, and will start to work and be kicking again on FFN. Alrighty, who rocks? :3

Reviews are always appreciated!

Sincerely,

8027forever

p.s.

The buds of rape has been scattered and is growing at the moment. I think it will take place in the next two chapters. :3


End file.
